List of Suicide Victim Visited by Death characters
Lopez Family Grim Jorge Grim Jorge Lopez, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Grim Jorge is the father of the Lopez family, he is a stereotypical grim reaper. Head of the Lopez family is Mexican-American Catholic Grim Jorge, an skinny and pale skinned man who had short temper. He has other roots beside his Mexican ones, including African-American, French, Scottish and German. Maggie Lopez Maggie Lopez (née Romanov), voiced by Grey DeLisle. Maggie is the mother of the Lopez family. Emily Lopez Emelia “'Emily'” Lopez, voiced by Tara Strong. Emily is a goth teenage girl who is enrolled at James Woods Regional High School. Her self-consciousness causes her to desperately try to be part of the cool crowd, but this only results in her getting coldly rebuffed by Lola Maretia, the bullying head cheerleader of her school. She is interested in Death and Macabre. Jorge Lopez Jr. Jorge Jr. Lopez, voiced by Jason Ritter. Jorge Jr. is the teenage son of the family, who is Cheerful, naive and, in many respects, a younger version of his father. Though Jorge Jr. is not the brightest one in the family, he is particularly coherent and makes good points when talking about movies. Jorge deals with the problems that most pubescent boys face: acne, girls, and school. He is 15 years old and, like Emily, is enrolled at James Woods Regional High School. Victoria"Vicky"Lopez Victoria “'Vicky'” Lopez, voiced by Grey DeLisle. Vicky is the youngest Lopez member. Relatives of the Lopez Family Earl Lopez (voiced by Paul Rodriguez) – Earl Lopez is Grim Jorge's curmudgeonly adoptive father. He was once married to Grim Jorge's natural birth mother, Miriam Lopez. An obsessively devout Roman Catholic, he hates Maggie because she is not a Catholic, and often calls her a "Protestant whore", disapproves of his son's family's lifestyle, and frequently attempts to force his religious views on them. To a lesser extent, he disapproves Maggie due to her heritage, and is angry with Grim Jorge for not marrying an "Irish rose". When Grim Jorge and Maggie got married, Earl taped sign "To a Protestant Whore" underneath the "Just Married" sign on the limousine. Despite all of this, he truly did love and care for Grim Jorge, and showed on multiple occasions to care for his grandchildren. Earl used to have a job at a metal fabrication plant; after his short retirement, he became a body guard for the Pope. In the episode "Jorge's Two Dads," Earl dies on Emily's 17th birthday when Grim Jorge (dressed up as a skeleton clown) gets drunk and tries to ride a unicycle down the stairs, but ends up falling off the stairs and landing on top of Earl. Earl passes away in a hospital after uttering "Grim Jorge... you're a skinny stinking drunk!". Earl appears at the memorial in "Perfect Castaway." In "Oy Vey the woman in the underworld,"Earl appears as a ghost where he tells Grim Jorge not to convert to Judaism. Miriam Lopez (voiced by Candi Milo in the first appearance, Tara Strong in later appearances) –Miriam Lopez is the ex-wife to Earl and mother to Grim Jorge. Thelma first appears in "Holy Crap". She is 82 years old (as stated in the episode "Mother Tucker"), has gray hair and noticeable wrinkles below her eyes, and wears purple earrings and a purple bead necklace. She also has pale skin like her son and husband and is a heavy smoker. Unlike Francis, she is generally friendly and personable, and gets along well with Maggie. Before Earl's death, she divorced him because she had "needs he didn't fill" and dated Tom Tucker for a while in "Mother Tucker". She often appears with news inconvenient or troubling to Grim Jorge and his family. Her brief partnership with Jorge's biological father, Mexicanman Mickey Martinez, is only established in the episode "Grim Jorgee's Two Dads". In the episode "Grumpy Old Man". Jarrah Romanvov (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – Jarrah Romanvov is Maggie's father and also a trillionaire industrialist, shipping mogul, and owner of several major companies. His company in the episode "Business Guy" is named Romanvov Industries, and he is also a member of what is probably the New York Yacht Club whose clubhouse is located in Newport, Rhode Island. Jarrah is a domineering, devious and somewhat manipulative man who hates Grim passionately and throws frequent and cruel barbs towards him, and is usually involved on various plots or scams to embarrass and/or cause Grim pain, even if it causes Maggie and the children to suffer as well. On rare occasions, though, he and Grim share a friendship and work together, normally with a common goal. He loves Maggie but sometimes does not listen to her and tries to boss her around. He is married to Gyspy Romanvov, with whom he had three children – Maggie, Carrie, and Dudley. Gypsy Romanov (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Gypsy Romanov is Jarrah's wife, and mother to Maggie, Carrie, and Dudley. She speaks in an Russian accent. It is noted on a few occasions Gypsy only married Jarrah for his wealth and family heritage. She is less hostile towards Grim than her husband is. In appearance, she is basically an older version of Maggie. In the episode titled Oy Vey Woman of the underworld, it is revealed she is a Jewish survivor of the Holocaust. She only changed her religion so she and Carter could gain access to country clubs. Slaughter Street neighbors Jack Johnson (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker ) – Jack Johnson is the Lopezes' next-door neighbor who is scared of Emily. Jenny Johnson (voiced by Vansessa Marshall) Jenny Johnson is the Lopezes' next door who is scared of Grim Jorge. Edwin ''(Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)- ''''Edwin is a pudgy, nerdy, Irish-American boy and a close friend of Jorge Jr's. Unlike Emily and Jorge Jr., who show no signs of fear for the frightening, supernatural and magical beings and settings around them when using Grim Jorge's magic to venture into the underworld (Emily because of her fearless and sinister personality and Jorge Jr. because of his ignorance), Edwin has displayed more signs of cowardice in such situations and seems to be more easily terrified than his friends when he accompanies them on such trips (such as in the episode 15 minutes of scare). In one episode, it was revealed that Edwin's mother is a human (as is his maternal grandfather) and that his paternal grandfather (on his father's side of the family) is the demon, who is married to Edwin's human paternal grandmother April. *Mort Marwitz (voiced by Larry Dorf) – Mort Marwitz is a Jewish pharmacist with Polish ancestry, and one of Grim Jorge's friends. He runs Marwitz's Pharmacy and was married to Ciara Marwitz with whom he has one son Neil. Mort's defining characteristics are stereotypically Jewish such as his whiny neuroticism, his chronic hypochondria, his wimpy attitude and his general gawkiness. Mort frequently discusses his various disgusting maladies and childhood bullying in otherwise polite conversation. *Ciara Marwitz (voiced by Tara Strong) – Ciara is Mort's wife, whose physical appearance is very close to her husband's. She met Mort via a video dating service, presumably during their youth, as they had their first kiss at age of fourteen while both of them were suffering from a head cold. Later in her life, one of her main recreations was watching old films along with the album Hotel California to find if any of them synchronize. She was murdered in the Season 9 premiere "And Then There Were Fewer" by being stabbed in the back by Lois Turner. Neil Marwitz (voiced by Jason Ritter) – Neil Marwitz is Mort's stereotypical nerdy son, who has an unrequited crush on Emily Lopez. He is the editor of the school newspaper, is part of the A/V Club, and works at his father's pharmacy where he is employee of the month.He is more confident than his father, so much so that he does not seem to realize that Emily has nothing but contempt for him. At one point in the series, both Neil and Emily become interns at Channel 5, and they share a kiss. Neil speaks with a lisp when he wears his retainer, but when he removes it, he speaks with a deep, smooth bass (cf. the apocryphal story that Demosthenes improved his elocutionary skills by holding stones in his mouth during everyday speech). The Penelopes (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane and Tara Strong) A group of three popular girls that share the same name. There is a Polish Brunette (the leader), a Irish Red-head, and an French Blonde. The brunette and the red-head wear mary janes like Vicky. Vicky tried to be friends with them, but soon realize they are not nice. They are now Vicky's rivals and always call her "Gypsy Girl" because she loves Gypsies. Butch (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Butch is the local bully, who constantly bullies Jorge Jr, Edwin , Logan , and other kids to no end. He is a husky boy whose preferred method of terrorizing other kids is by administering his lethal wedgies. Despite his physical strength, he is frightened of Emily because of her toughness and cynical attitude. On his shoulder, he has a heart tattoo that says "Mom". Butch tends to be very emotionally sensitive, though he tends to keep this side of him under wraps. Other recurring characters Barbershop Quartet (voiced by Darren Norris, Carlos Alazraqui, and Clancy Brown) - A group of four men that sing close harmony songs in specific episodes. Eva (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – Eva is a blonde girl who is one of Emily's friends. *'Consuela' (voiced by Eric Bauza) – Consuela is a maid who is the head of the Maids' Union. She is Hispanic and speaks very broken English. She often says "No, no, no...". Consuela first appears in "Believe It or Not, Jack's Walking on Air" demanding Lemon Pledge in a court case, and is then seen answering the door as Superman's maid at the Fortress of Solitude in "Fortune Teller". She appears in a cutaway in "Ocean's Eleven" on the game show Are You Smarter Than a Hispanic Maid?. In "Dog Gone", she goes to work for the Griffin family, but proves to be so annoying that they drug her with chloroform and leave her with Joe. She has a nephew named Mito, who apparently sells light-up yo yos, and a son named Rico, who is in prison. Another of her nephews was molested by James Woods before he committed suicide, as revealed in "And Then There Were Fewer" when she was working as Woods' maid. In "Vicky Goes for a Drive" Vicky runs away from home and ends up in a bad neighborhood. Consuela (for the second time not wearing a maid's uniform, but a turquoise tracksuit) finds and takes her to her home and puts him in her bathtub, which is also being used to make soup for a Quinceañera (girl's 15th birthday party) being held at her house. Jorge Jr tracks Vicky to Consuela's house but she refuses to let him go, wanting to keep him and calling him "Ernesto". A young male relative of Consuela threatens Jorge Jr. with a gun in his belt. Vicky takes the gun, shoots Consuela in the foot and fires into the air scaring all the guests as She and Jorge Jr leave. Consuela also appears as Darth Vader's maid in "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", and as the controller of the security system at the palace of Jabba the Hutt in "It's a Trap!". She also appears In Valentine's Day in Quahog, it is revealed that Consuela has a husband that is still living in Mexico. *'Death' (voiced by Norm Macdonald in the first appearance, Adam Carolla in later appearances) – Death is the Grim Reaper figure in the form of a skeleton in a black robe who seldom removes his hood. Underneath his hood is a human skull with spiders and snakes crawling in and out of the eye sockets, mouth and ear cavities as seen in "Death Lives". He is present in "Mr. Saturday Knight" when Mr. Weed dies after choking during dinner at the Griffins'. In the episode "I Take Jack", it is revealed that anyone who touches his bones dies instantly (though in "Death Is a Bitch", this is contradicted). In "Wasted Talent", Death comes to a college campus where a party had taken place and everybody is dead with beer bottles around the room. After doing his deed, he drinks some beer bottles to try and find a silver scroll (for Pawtucket Pat's contest). He ends up getting drunk and crashes his car. In "Friends of Jorge L..", Death shows Grim Jorge what his life would be like if he continues to drink as much as he does, and if he does not drink at all. Grim Jorge learns to control his anger. Death later ends up in a car crash in "Grumpy Old Man", leading him to be taken away by "Super Death" (a larger version of himself) who tells him he was going to be reincarnated as a Chinese child. He disappears only to reappear seconds later as he was reincarnated a baby Chinese girl. *Dean Robinson( Voiced by Eric Bauza) Dean Robinson is the Paul Lynde-esqe principal of Emily's school. His name was legally changed to Robinson, and he makes sure that his students feel good to the point of absurdity. It is later revealed in one episode that he sleeps in his car. He also bears a rather uncanny resemblance to politician Ron Paul, in both appearance and speech, who may have also influenced the character. He appears to be on good terms with Emily, being one of the few authority figures for which she has full respect. *'Esther' (voiced by Tamera Mowry in earlier appearances, Christina Milian in later appearances) – Esther is one of Emily's friends. **'Horace' (voiced by Larry Dorf) – Horace is the proprietor and bartender of The Drunken Clam for 30 years. Has been shown to have been working there for at least as long as Grim and his friends have been regulars. Horace has also been shot a handful of times, but has recovered from each incident. In "One If by Clam, Two If by Sea," Horace sold The Drunken Clam following a storm and moved to Florida. He later repurchased it after moving back to Quahog. In "Blind Ambition, Horace's life is saved by Grim (who was blind at the time) when The Drunken Clam was on fire. In "Save the Clam," Horace is accidentally killed when a baseball hit by Jerome hits him during a baseball game between The Drunken Clam and Mort's Pharmacy. His death causes the bank to close The Drunken Clam enough for Grim, Jack, and Jose to protest this until Jerome buys The Drunken Clam to keep Horace's legacy alive. Jake Tucker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – Jake is Tom Tucker's deformed son and Jorge Jr's former classmate. Jake's many appearances show him with an "upside-down face"; a mouth near the top of his head and eyes near the bottom. *'James Woods' (voiced by Himself) – James Woods is an actor whose fictional persona is a criminal sociopath. In "Jorge's Got Woods", he is invited by Jorge Lopez to help deal with the name change for James Woods Regional High School in Quahog. *'Lola MiAmor'(voiced by Rosie Perez in earlier appearances, Jessica DiCicco in later appearances) – Lola is the italitan head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Lola is portrayed as extremely egotistical, shallow, promiscuous and vain. When social, she is normally seen with her three best friends: Nora and Gigi. She shows great disdain toward Emily and picks on her with her friends. However, more than once Lola has formed an alliance with Emily while this is usually to further her own social standing. *'Patty' (voiced by Alexandra Breckenridge in "Barely Legal," Barclay DeVeau in "Halloween on Slaugther Street," Emily Osment in "Friends Without Benefits") – Patty is a redhead girl who is one of Emiy's friends. *'Rupert' – Rupert is a undead stuffed teddy bear that belongs to 6-year-old Vicky Lopez. *'Ruth' (voiced by Natasha Melnick) – Ruth is one of Emily's friends. Her hair is supposedly cut off during her and Emily's trip to Paris when they are kidnapped. In later episodes however, she continues to converse normally. Category:Suicide Victim Visited By Death Characters Category:Characters